


a million little stars

by the_13th_battalion



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Listen They Love Each Other, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi, i don't even know what tags to use ha, im used to writing angst, kind of, oh heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: "And then our hands fit like this." Obi-Wan shifted his hold, her palm facing down and his thumb leaving a featherlight trail across her knuckles.Satine shifted focus. His hand was warm. She thought she could melt in it.(Or: Obi-Wan teaches Satine how to dance)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	a million little stars

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO it's past midnight and I have to work early but my friend was texting me about Obi-Wan and Satine this morning and this idea has CONSUMED ME ALL DAY! I had to get it out! Get yourself a friend who ships obitine as hard as you do. This whole operation was his idea so please give him a round of applause!!! I'll probably do some very light editing in the morning ha but anyway PLEASE ENJOY!!

"You're telling me that you don't know how to dance?"

"I'm a Mandalorian! I never needed to know!"

"But you're a _duchess_!"

" _Almost_ a duchess, of a people who care more about hand to hand combat!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it."

Satine watched him, her eyes alight with amusement. "And I suppose _you_ know how to dance?"

"I do, actually," Obi-Wan replied, straightening his shoulders, "It's an elective at the Temple. Quin and I took it as a joke last year, but we ended up rather enjoying it."

"I see..."

"It's easy!" Obi-Wan insisted, "It's just fancy stepping."

Satine raised her eyebrow. She appraised the boy beside her, all knees and elbows and a meager height his weight hadn't caught up to yet. The moon cast a soft glow on his face and the stars reflected in his eyes. He had his head tilted up, his gaze on the sky but his mind in a memory. The slightest smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

Her heart fluttered. She looked away. _Stop that._

He stirred out of his thoughts with a deep breath. She looked back as he stood.

Obi-Wan offered her his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Satine suppressed a laugh. "Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"What about him?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon's sleeping form and shrugged. "It's fine. He sleeps like a rock."

She grinned. "He's more like a mountain."

Obi-Wan laughed.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Stop that!_

He turned wide imploring eyes to her. "Just a quick lesson?"

She crossed her arms. "Aren't you supposed to dance to music?"

Obi-Wan considered it for a moment. "Alright, I'll sing."

Her arms dropped. "You sing too?"

He retracted his hand and reached up to fiddle with his padawan braid. "I mean, uh...well, yes, a bit. But I haven't in a long time. Not seriously. A bit of humming, a few lines here and there..."

She smiled and held out her hand. "You're quite talented, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Actually-"

"Hush and take my hand!"

He grinned sheepishly and took her hand. She stood and stepped out of the pile of blankets and discarded robes. He led her to a clear patch of grass close by and stopped, facing her.

"Right, now then," Obi-Wan began, "there are two roles in a dance like this, a leader and a follower. I'll lead this time. The steps will come easier to you that way."

Satine nodded, acutely aware of their linked hands.

"There's a certain position, too. Your left hand goes here." Obi-Wan grasped her wrist and shifted her hand up to rest on his bicep. "And my right goes here." He reached back and placed his hand on her shoulder blade.

She stared at the way her arm nestled in his, her elbow tucked into the crook of his arm like two perfectly connected puzzle pieces. Her pulse quickened. _I said stop that!_

"And then our hands fit like this." He shifted his hold, her palm facing down and his thumb leaving a featherlight trail across her knuckles.

She shifted focus. His hand was warm. She thought she could melt in it.

"Sometimes, dancing partners can be closer, but uh, that's, well, that's more for...for _couples_ , or..." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, a light blush rushing to his cheeks, "people who are really close like...that...or Quin and I when we've had too much caff and decide to go dancing down the Temple halls."

Satine laughed.

" _Anyway_ -"

She took a half step closer. He smiled, that infuriatingly gentle smile that lit up his eyes, the smile she tried so hard not to adore.

"Now," he continued, "the steps. Don't worry, they're rather simple. I step forward first, so you go backwards."

He described the full set to her. She stared down at their bare feet, trying to memorize every word. When he finished, he began to guide her through the steps again, moving with her through the form.

She promptly stepped on his toes, twice.

"Sorry!"

"Don't look at your feet!"

She huffed. "Well, where am I supposed to look?"

He struggled for an answer, then settled on, "I don't know! Up!"

Satine lifted her gaze and locked eyes with him. He kept moving his feet through the motions. She stepped in time with him, his hand like an anchor on her back. Her frustration withered and disappeared. She stared at the glow of the stars in his eyes and wondered when exactly he had enchanted her.

They paused after a few minutes, a mutual and unspoken decision. Obi-Wan's infuriating smile was inches away.

"There, see? Easy."

She wrinkled her nose. "I feel rather stiff."

He shrugged slightly. "It's better with music."

"Ah, yes. I believe you promised a song with this lesson."

His eyes wandered away. "Yes, um..." He hesitated, as if searching for the right song, or perhaps the courage.

Then he led her back into the dance and began to sing in a hushed tone.

_"Untouchable, like a distant diamond sky..."_

She stared into the storm of his eyes and trusted him to guide her. As the song swelled, she realized they were spinning in a lazy circle, her feet somehow knowing exactly where to go, as if she'd been dancing her whole life.

They danced under the clear night sky, the grass between their toes and the moon shining on their faces. They danced until Obi-Wan's voice faded. Their steps slowed, then came to a halt.

The distance between them had become a mere breath. Their gazes remained locked in place. Satine could almost feel his heart beating in tune with hers.

"And that's how to dance," Obi-Wan whispered.

Satine smiled. "I rather enjoy dancing."

Obi-Wan let out a short, breathless laugh. She joined him.

As one, they closed the distance. Their foreheads came together, their noses barely brushing. Her heart soared. Through half lidded eyes, Satine watched his fingers tighten around her own.

She closed her eyes and thought of nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't fit in but Qui-Gon is definitely awake and secretly watching them. He's definitely trying not to cry because he loves them a lot. <3


End file.
